1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and method for dynamic universal serial bus (USB) power assignment.
2. Description of Related Art
Typical 4-wire serial universal serial bus (USB) ports comprise two data lines (D+, D−), a power supply line (Vbus) and a ground line (GND). Electronic devices with USB ports are capable of supplying electric power to USB-connected devices (such as hardware) through the power supply line, such that may USB devices operate normally with no requirement for self-contained power sources.
USB port standards dictate a maximum 5V and 500 mA power allowance for each USB port. Thus, when a USB device requires supplied current exceeding 500 mA, another USB port must be connected to acquire extra current synchronously, which is inconvenient.